My Little Human Prologue
by XxPegasisterKirbyxX
Summary: Celeste may have banished Luna to the moon, but she will return. Will Twyla Sparks save the day? Or will the world be doomed?


The alternate world of Queen Celeste was divided by races. Not just by skin color, but by ability. If you were very strong, broad-shouldered and good with plants, you were an earthbound, and you could be a farmer. A famous example would be Reggie Fils-Amie, a president for Nintendo. If you were a short, athletic, had wings and had advanced Meteorkenisis*, you would be an airborne, and you could be a warrior. A famous example would be Hatori Hanzo, a famous samurai. If you were average height, either a curvy female or a long, tall male, had pointy ears and the ability to use magic, you would be a Magi, and you would be a creative designer or an architect. One famous example would be Shigeru Miyamoto, a cartoonist and game course, one's job wasn't determined by their race. It was determined by a special symbol, an accessory or design on one's clothing that determined their destiny, their job or what makes them special. Celeste was a different matter. She was the result of having blood from Airbornes, Earthbounds and Magi. People like that were usually destined to be rulers. She was predicted by Native Americans to have flowing pastel hair, dark skin, dressed in white, taller than any other person, stronger than any ox, beautiful wings, and powerful magic. Of course she was born long before white settlers have been to america, and certainly well before the aztec empire. In fact, she was born before Jesus himself. She was ancient egyptian. She had been their sun goddess, and their ruler. What they did not know was that she and her sister were immortal. Back then, she and her sister were named Ra and Nut. They were the two queens of egypt, and twins, even if Nut, the moon sister was paler, with darker hair. Of course, Nut was jealous of Ra, for everyone slept during her beautiful night, filled with stars. She also grew jealous of the planned** tomb for the Queen of the sun. "She doesn't even need it, she's immortal!" Nut complained.  
Many, many years later, just after the fall of the Roman empire, after the greeks changed their names to Celeste and Luna, Luna and Celeste traveled to what is now known as Canada. They, with the help of the Native Americans, defeated an evil Shadow King from the Underworld, or Tautarus, named Sombra. They used their magic to seal Sombra in the ice. The Native Americans there celebrated by building a city named "Sparkle City" When translated from Tinglit. Thousands of years later, it would come back as "The Crystal Canadian Empire"  
Though both Celeste and Luna both defeated sombra, Celeste was the only one allowed to participate in the celebration. This angered Luna. She wasn't there for the planting of the Crystal seed, which grew really fast into a tree. A castle was built in what is now California for the two sisters, but Celestia got all the best rooms. Luna was going to get her revenge. She ended up making an experiment. She took the head of a goat, an ibex and deer horn, the vital organs and brain of a human (she forgot to curl up the intestines, so she ended up with a really long creature), the wings of both a bird and a bat, the eyes of a lizard, the fur of a bear, The genitals of a gecko, the mane of a horse, the paw of a lion, the claw of an eagle, the tail of a red dragon, a claw of a green one and a hoof of a horse. She named the hideous Frankenstein-esque monster Discord, for its final touch was chaotic magic.  
"Oh, wow, what am I? Am I some sort of hodge-podge of animals? Because I cannot simply tell what I am!" Discord asked.  
"You are discord, go prank my sister by giving her hand ointment made with this plant." She commanded as she held up a blue flower. "It's Poison Joke, It contains a bacterium that causes light-hearted problems based on where the bacterium infects the body. For example, if you turn it into alcohol, you will experience the strangest behavior, for alcohol changes the brain. If it is rubbed on the hands on someone with Magi blood, their magic will become defective. "Oh, I know just how to prank her!" Discord grinned. Discord then decided to build his own Kingdom, for Discord did not know that a prank had to be lighthearted. He ended up making the sky have cotton candy clouds that rained chocolate milk, turned England and France into companions instead of enemies, reversed gravity, put statues of himself around the world, replaced the bricks in the wall they began building in China with cubes of tofu, made the Egyptian Sphinx have his face instead of the usual face, and even make the sky green. The worst thing he did was use seeds to grow a forest around the castle of the two sisters. Celeste noticed that morning when she woke up to find black vines creeping around the castle. She then brought out her sister, got the elements of harmony from the tree of harmony and they consulted with Discord.  
"Where did you come from monster?" Celeste asked.  
"Oh, your sister made me." He chuckled.  
"I was trying to prank you, but he had his own ideas." Luna told Celeste.  
The two Queens decided to use the Elements of Harmony. They were inspired by the leaders of the past, The first Lord of Japan, The Loyal Commander "Hurricane" Hariken, His samurai fighter and wife, the Kind Panji were airbornes. The generous Mayan Princess Chel and her Magical subject, Pix the clever, where Magi. The optimistic African chieftan Poeding Hoof, and the Honest priestess Slim Koekie, were earthbound. They all traveled to the planting of the tree of harmony, so they ended up having their best qualities be presented in their elements. They also founded a new country, Ameriquestria, which was destined to be diverse and powerful, spreading all the way to the atlantic. They first established the city of San FranCloudsdale, then Manhattan and Baltimore. Luna then got the elements of Honesty, Loyalty and Laughter, and Celestia got the Elements of Magic, Kindness and Generosity. The two then defeated Discord and turned him into a statue.  
One day, Ameriquestria got its first wave of white immigrants. Previously, there had been Jewish African, Japanese, Arab, and Korean immigrants, but not white christian ones. Celeste established the idea of the division of religion and goverment, but the Christian settlers didn't. So they ended up with a war. The white christians found Luna's pale skin to be beautiful, so they decided to brainwash her into joining their army. She ended up a crusader and a militant Christian. She got a new name from the Japanese people living in Ameriquestria: Naitmeamun, or Nightmare Moon. Celestia ended up using the elements of harmony one last time: To defeat Nightmare Moon. She ended up banishing her to the moon. She ended up making a deal with the european christians and they became immigrants. They also promised to not make the entirety of Ameriquestria Christian, but English did become a major language there. However, Nightmare moon did come back many years later, in 2015. 


End file.
